Zzatud
General information Zzatud is a language spoken in Zzatudstan (Zzatud: Ԅатудкӓӧнѳ), in Central Asia. This language features Cyrillic scripts and a bunch of consonants. Phonology Alphabet Consonants Vowels Syllable The structure of syllables in Zzatud is ©©©V©©. That is, there is a big variety, but we can still find some common strucutre: Where A stands for approximant consonant and D stands for voiced consonant. Here are also some rules to obey: #The only click consonant "ԅ" shall only appear right in front of a vowel with no other consonants between them. #There shall not be any consonants between an approximant consonants and a vowel. Baskrovh The letter "ь" is used for not only notation of palatalization but also new consonants and vowels. Here is a table: The rest of compunds are about palatalization. Pronoun Interrogative Pronoun Basicly their declension are same as normal nouns. Most of the time these interogative pronouns are treated as neuter noun, but in past tense they are masculine, and in the future tense they are femiline. Demonstrative Pronoun Noun Gender Like most languages featuring gender, genders of nouns in Zzatud depends on the ending. Well, most of them do. There are also exceptions such as nouns whose genders depends on their meanings. For example, the word "ӱд" (girl) has the ending "д" but it's femiline noun. Declension according to Case, Number and Gender Here are totally 9 cases and 3 classes of declension in Zzatud. Note that somehow allative case has been merged by dative case. Genetive Noun The genetive nouns can also be used as determiner, but it requires the same suffix as other adjectives when modifying accusative nouns. *Сталин'иԗ' волжяғ. (The Stalin's flag.) Essive Noun Besides used for denoting the state of something, the essive case can also, same as genetive case, used as adjectives. Yet, it requires the same suffix as other adjectives when modifying accusative nouns. *'Яща'сталин волжяғ. (The flag featuring Stalin.) Verb Infinitive Form Silimar to Russian, most of Zzatud verbs has regular infinitive form. There are two infinitive endings: -юџ (-yudj) and -ҋӓд (-uord). There are also exceptions. Conjugation Adjective, Adverb Adjectives themselves don't have gender, but they change their form according to the ending, the gender ,and case of noun. Adjectives in Zzatud don't depend on number. Adverbs don't reflect, they have only one form. Preposition Prepositions can reflect the same way as other adjectives and be regarded as adjective roots with meanings. That is: *мац (above) → мац'уой' (upper), мац'ис' (thing above) → мац'исӥљ' (the things above) Syntax Declaration The most normal sentence in languages: the declaration. In Zzatud, the syntax of declaration is different from most european languages like English, French, and Atramia. It's like Japanese, that is to say, the syntax of declaration in Zzatud is SOV. *Бавресйяғ ӱдэкс блӧқ. (The slave the two girls loved.)(The slave loved the two girls.) Question As for the question, the syntax changes to OSV. In other words, the object has been put in front of the subject. *Ԅэ-гопра ло ги фэчкиӓ?(Till when me you look?)(When will you stop looking at me?) *'Де' ги яхиӓ итӱлух ёз-лэдзӥџ?(It you hear the sound from-the-east?)(Do you hear the sound from the east?) Syntactic Expletive Since both subject and object are in front of verb, Zzatud has a system of expletive for them. The expletives depends on gender and case. Negation To express negation, simply put the negation word "из" in front of a verb. There is also a form for imperative sentences: "ец". Command To command, we use verb roots instead of any other declensions. *Иш! (Go to sleep!) *Ец деж иқ! (Don't say it!) Vocabulary :: main article: Zzatud Lexicon Zzatud lexicon, different from other dictionaried, has declensions and conjugations for every words, on account of the annoying grammar.Here's an example: Example text Я ним бли. I love you. Узв фаҭэлғсаю. Я цит гип даж еқиѕь узв тоѕиьѕ џейљиьѕ ҭэлғсэсаю. There are apples. I and you will eat ten red apples there. МАРКСИԖ, ЭНГЭЛСИԖ, ЛЕНИНИԖ, ЦИТ СТАЛИНИԖ ВОЛЖЭСАЯ ВЭИҞ! Raise high the banner of Marx, Engels, Lenin and Stalin! СЭЙЦИԖ ӦВУАЖ ГОБИС ФРИМЭС ИЗ СҊѶКЕНТИЅЬ. We nations of the world will not repeat the horror of war. Катюша Афавуаж цит җэкӓивуаж ӂёпӷэԗҋқ. Apple trees and pear trees were blooming. Џйисий всчэдадая ӂёпсӓарҋқ. The mist was creeping on the river. Катюша йивиаҳ ӂёппуҟӧк. Katuysha was on the way to the bank. Йиваг, дивж киселӥԗ ӂёпдӧшҋқ. The bank whose rocks were standing straight. Gallary Banner Zzatud Version.jpg|The propaganda of communism written in Zzatud. Banner2 Zzatud.png|A random propaganda of communism written in Zzatud. Category:Languages Category:Zzatud